Episode 3/Details
is the third episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Hiroko Utsumi. It aired on April 18, 2011. Summary Yuuko Aioi gets the feeling that Mai Minakami is mad at her and tries to apologize in various ways, only to find out she was wearing headphones. Meanwhile, Nano Shinonome and Hakase find a black cat and name it Sakamoto. The Professor makes a special scarf which allows Sakamoto to speak, although he ends up speaking in a rather condescending tone towards the two. Yuuko has an arm wrestling match with Mai only to lose repeatedly to the latter. __TOC__ Parts Prelude The episode opens showing the things around an unidentified room: books, test tubes, and beakers, and a plain black cat eating food in a cage with no top or bottom, near an open window. The cat looks up when two sparrows land on a box sitting on the windowsill. The box reads "Sakamoto Medicine". After knocking its cage off balance, the cat is able to slip under the cage. The cat pounces, the birds fly off, and the cat lands in the open box sitting vicariously on the windowsill. The cat and the box then fall out the window, which is on the second floor! Naturally, the cat is able to land on its feet, but then the box lands open-side down on the cat, trapping it. Intro ---- Part 9 A sparrow is pecking around on the sidewalk but flies off when it sees Yuuko and Mio walking towards it. On their way to school, Yuuko tells Mio that she's been wondering for a while now: Why does Mio always use wooden cubes to hold her pigtails? Mio responds that she just... does. Suddenly, Mio panics and starts checking her bag, then sadly says she's forgotten her math notebook. Mio runs off to get her notebook and her math homework, but Yuuko didn't even remember that they had math today. Yuuko turns the corner and sees Mai on her way to school. Mia cheerfully greets her with "Selamat pagi!", but Mai walks by without comment. Yuuko remains upbeat and asks if this is Mai's famous silent treatment. Yuuko jokes that the scale is huge, like a mountain. The scale is mountainous! Could it be that it actually is a mountain, Yuuko asks as she pulls a toy microphone from her bag and holds it as if she were a reporter waiting for a quote from Mai. Mai continues walking on in silence. Yuuko dejectedly puts her microphone back in her bag. Brief transition in the back alley surrounded by cozy homes. The alley has shrubs, ivy on the wall, and many flower boxes. There's a box is moving in a left side corner. It stops and sits among the flower boxes. Then Nano and the Professor enter from the other side of the screen, walking and talking. Neither notice the box. '' Mai and Yuuko stop at a crosswalk. Yuuko tells Mai that she knows why Mai is mad at her: it's because Yuuko took Mai's broccoli from her lunch yesterday. Yuuko reaches into her bag and pulls out a big stalk of broccoli she bought Mai as an apology, but Mai ignores her and begins walking as the light changes. Yuuko sadly concludes that it wasn't the broccoli that made Mai mad and puts it back in her bag, and then she takes cauliflower and though it's wasn't too. ''Brief transition an old man waters the flowers. He starts to water the box where's the cat is in, and the box begins to shake, that surprises him. Yuuko begins to get worried. Apparently, she's done a lot of things lately that could have made Mai angry at her. Yuuko decides that she'll just apologize for things until she gets the right one, and rushes to catch up with Mai. She apologizes for eating Mai's main dish and offers some raw ground beef. She then apologizes for eating her apple and her rice, offering these as well. Then she apologizes for not eating Mai's black beans. Yuuko, now really upset, figures that Mai isn't mad about yesterday's lunch, and begs Mai to tell her what it is. Mai continues to ignore her. Yuuko then has a series of flashbacks. Is Mai mad because of the time she had a Maitreya Explanation and link for Maitreya.statue on her desk and Yuuko accidentally broke its neck? Yuuko remembers her taking the statue home and trying (but failing) to fix it with tape and wonders, Is Mai made because she borrowed it without asking? Or is Mai mad because Yuuko secretly buried it? Is Mai mad because Yuuko changed her mind and put the statue and an offering on Mai's desk? Or is it because Yuuko changed her mind again and secretly burned it in the incinerator? Yuuko is so upset she begins to cry. She reaches out and grabs Mai's shoulder, and Mai finally takes notice. Yuuko looks at Mai with a sorrowful and apologetic expression. Mai tilts her head to one side, and a confused Yuuko does the same. Mai then takes an earbud out of her ear and music is playing out of it. Yuuko is shocked and relieved to learn that Mai was listening to music this whole time. Somewhat embarrassed, she concludes that Mai must not have heard her and that she's been talking to herself this whole time! Yuuko thinks to herself that that was close, she almost spilled the beans! Mai then says, "The second part." Yuuko is confused again. Mai continues, explaining that she didn't know about the second part. Yuuko is flabbergasted that Mai really did hear her confess about destroying Mai's statue. ---- Tanaka Sakurai-sensei catches up to Tanaka in the hallway and asks him if he doesn't think that his hairdo (a giant afro) is a little inappropriate for school. Tanaka instead reaches into his hair, pulls out a dorayakiJapanese baked good consisting of two pancakes made of red beans, wrapped around a filling of sweet azuki bean paste. and offers it to her. Sakurai-sensei just stands there smiling awkwardly. ---- Part 10 Yuuko stares at her blank math worksheet: She's forgotten to do her homework again! Yuuko remembers that she borrowed Mio's homework just yesterday, promising it wouldn't happen again. She'll have to ask Mai. After Yuuko asks to see her homework, Mai hands over a sheet of paper that's been folded in half. Yuuko thanks Mai and goes back to her seat; but when she looks to copy the math assignment, she sees the paper is actually a comic Mai has drawn! A boy, named Masao, looks at his alarm clock and panics because he's really late for school. He begins to run. His father then yells at him, telling him it's still early. Masao continues panicking about being late for school. His father then yells at Masao and tells him he's been laid off. Masao screams in panic. Yuuko is dumbfounded. She again asks Mai for the homework, promising to buy her juice when she doesn't respond. Mai then hands her another folded sheet of paper. It's another comic! Masao is on the sidewalk, running to school, and panicking because he's late and his father's been laid off. Suddenly he's being chased by a tiger. Yuuko is upset and says she doesn't have time for this. She worries over what's going to happen to Masao before remembering that she should be worried about her own math homework. Yuuko asks Mai for the math homework a third time, this time promising to buy Mai that thing from the station. Mai hands her a folded piece of paper. Yuuko opens it and sees that it is indeed math, and sits back at her desk to copy it, calling Mai a tease. Yuuko then compares Mai's homework to the worksheet she has and sees that they are completely different. Yuuko asks herself how old her worksheet is. ---- Short Thoughts Mio, Yuuko, and Mai are in a park. Yuuko is digging around in a mound of dirt. Mai gently places her hand on top of the mound and pats it twice. The mound then collapses, but Yuuko's arm is still under the dirt. ---- Part 11 The math teacher Akagi-sensei asks the class if anyone knows the solution to the problem he's written on the board. No one raises their hand. The scene then goes to Yuuko, sitting in the back of the class, with a visible bump on her head. Yuuko thinks to herself that Akagi's classes are difficult; he hits you for forgetting homework (hence the bump on Yuuko's head) and yells at you for getting problems wrong. Akagi-sensei then tells the class that their lack of enthusiasm will be reflected in their grades, and everyone raises their hand with zeal, except for Yuuko. She thinks to herself that if this is the kind of game Akagi-sensei wants to play, she won't crumble under his threats. She then raises her hand in the most lackluster way imaginable, her hand raised in front of her, instead of above her head like everyone else. Such is the balance between volunteering and avoiding being called on. Akagi-sensei begins to think out loud to himself. Since the date is the 23rd, he'll pick student 23 (Tsuyoshi Nakanojo). Yuuko knows this isn't her and now raises her hand with gusto, knowing she won't be called on. Akagi-sensei then finishes his thought, noticing that Nakanojo isn't in class today. Yuuko panics because now she's fully visible; she goes to lower her arm back to half-mast, but it cramps up and won't go down! (Probably due to lack of use, she never uses the muscles needed to raise your hand in class.) To add to the tensity of Yuuko trying to avoid the teacher's sight, the room turns green and the teacher's eyes become laser scanners. Yuuko is able to turn in her chair and bend down just before the teacher's beams reach her, and she's safe. But suddenly, her hungry stomach growls. Yuuko tries to cover it up by scratching her chair leg across the floor, which makes a similar, vibrating noise. Tanaka then stands up and jokes that the noise is someone's cell phone going off. The class laughs. Another student stands up and says, "Thanks for calling!" The students laugh harder. A third student stands up and says that no one's phone sounds like that, and the class laughs uproariously. Akagi-sensei joins in on the fun and says that everyone's smiling now! The class has no reaction to this. Akagi-sensei then stands in the front of the class in silence. Then Akagi-sensei calls on Yuuko, who is still trying to hide. Brief transition a woman walks through the alley towards the left, and two children walk towards the right. Once they leave, Sakamoto walks his box offscreen'.'' ---- Part 12 Nano is on her way home from grocery shopping when she overhears two women talking about how the eggs were on sale today. Nano checks her wristwatch (literally a watch in her forearm, but ''near her wrist) and decides there is enough time to go back and buy some eggs. As she turns around to head back to the market, a cat in a box in an alleyway catches her attention by meowing at her. It's the black cat from earlier in the episode. Nano adores the cat, finding it both fluffy and adorable, but realizes she shouldn't take the cat home; she has Hakase to take care of, and can't take care of another pet. She apologizes to the cat and starts towards the store. '''''Brief transition Nano is running through the back alley at twilight, wearing the same clothes and carrying the same shopping bag as in that scene. Nano arrives at home and finds Hakase with the cat. Nano lectures Hakase and discusses the merits and difficulties of keeping a pet. Nano tells Hakase that if she wants to keep the cat, Hakase will have to take care of it. When Hakase hears that Nano isn't going to take care of the cat, she then tells Nano that she won't be able to touch it, then. Nano tries to tell Hakase that's not what she meant but is distracted as the cat curls up in her lap. Nano and Hakase then take turns petting the cat, remarking how soft and fluffy every part of it is. Nano says that the cat's tail is even fluffier, but for Hakase gets mad for some reason and argues that the back of the cat's ears is fluffier than its tail. The cat then gets up, sits down, and begins meowing at Nano and Hakase. Nano wonders what the cat wants, and suddenly Hakase has an idea! and She runs off. Brief transition an unidentified woman walks through the alleyway, at night, carrying bags of groceries. Hakase then returns holding a red scarf and proudly tells her that this scarf will enable the cat to talk to them. She ties the scarf around the cat's neck and refers to the cat as "Sakamoto", the name that was on the box in which they found the cat. Nano thinks that naming the cat after the logo on the box is a bit simplistic. At first, the cat plays with the scarf a little, unused to this sensation at its neck. Nano and Hakase look at the cat in awe, waiting for it to say something. The cat jumps on the table and sits down, facing them. It then speaks, and tells them, "That was too much petting, don't you think?" Nano and Hakase are stunned. The cat continues, telling them that if a cat is meowing, it almost always means that they are hungry. He then chastises Hakase for giving him a name simply because it was on the box he was in. Hakase is visibly upset and apologizes. The cat then asks how old the two are. Hakase says that she is eight, and Nano says she is one year old. The cat Sakamoto then tells them that, in human terms, he is twenty; since he is older than they are, Nano and Hakase should refer to him as "Sakamoto-san" (Mr. Sakamoto). Nano and Hakase are a little put off by his Osaka dialect, which is very crude and unfitting of his appearance. Sakamoto says that while he's grateful that he'll be getting free good, the girls must remember to respect their elders. Sakamoto then begins talking about how much one should pet a cat; Nano picks him up while he's still talking and asks Hakase if she should leave the cat where they found him. Sakamoto frees himself from Nano's hold, bows his head on the floor and apologizes to them both. ---- Straw 1 The vice-principal drops something and The principal try to pick it up. then Principal start sweating because it's a straw doll, then vice-principal walk into front of him. (Continue on part 2) ---- Helvetica Standard A down-on-his-luck Tengu is given food by his landlord. He then pushes the landlord's generosity by asking to borrow some money. but the landlord refuses and telling about his bills. ---- Straw 2 Back before the scene, Principal wondering about the straw doll. Vice-principal asks Principal to check inside the straw doll. and it's a Natto inside it. Then Principal start more sweating. ---- Part 13 Yuuko challenges Mai to an arm wrestling duel over juice. Mio, as their referee starts the match. when it stars Yuuko quickly loses the initial match, but brushes off the loss to not being prepared. Yuuko loses several times more and each time, Yuuko offers up a new excuse. Brief transition Professor and Sakamoto walking on a stone wall then Nano chase them. At the end of the day, frustrated Yuuko laments her defeat and exits the class. Mai interrupts the exit and reminds Yuuko that she owes Mai twenty-three juices. ---- After Credits Scene after the Math class, Yuuko gets the bump twice from Akagi-sensei. Yuuko still curious what gonna happen to Masao. Then Mai gives her continuous thrilling conclusion comic to Yuuko. The tiger chasing Masao suddenly gets underneath him and gives him a ride into the city. Yuuko stares blankly at Mai's comic and groans, "I don't get it". Transitions The background is a back alley surrounded by cozy homes. The alley has shrubs, ivy on the wall, and many flower boxes. In Part 9, the cat is walking while still in the box; only its feet are showing. It stops and sits among the flower boxes, and only the box is visible. Nano and the Professor enter from the other side of the screen, walking and talking. Neither notice the box or the cat. In Part 9 after the broccoli, an old man waters the flowers. He starts to water the box the cat is in and the box begins to shake, surprising him. After Akagi-sensei's joke is a buzzkill, a woman walks through the alley towards the left, and two children walk towards the right. Once they leave, Sakamoto walks his box offscreen. After Akagi-sensei calls on Yuuko, Nano and Hakase play rock-paper-scissors. Hakase throws rock and Nano throws paper, but suddenly Nano's wrist starts emitting flames, and then Nano's hand blasts off like a rocket. Nano's new hand pops out from her sleeve, but it's scissors, so now Nano loses. Mai jumps rope. Not only is she really good at it, but she's also doing so while still engrossed in the book she's reading. After Nano finds the cat but decides she can't keep it, Nano is running through the back alley at twilight, wearing the same clothes and carrying the same shopping bag as in that scene. After Hakase has a lightbulb idea and runs off, an unidentified woman walks through the alleyway, at night, carrying bags of groceries. Gags *After the ending theme played, when Yuuko reads the continuation of the manga drawn by Mai about what happened to Masao in the end, Dave Brubeck's jazz music Take Five started to play (at around 23:13~23:33). However, it was altered (yet still identifiable by its piano and drum). Notes Category:Episode 3 Category:Episode Details